A Special Tanabata Festival
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Rin, Shizune, and Kurenai take Anko kimono shopping. She knows there's something behind it, but she can't put her finger on it. And just what has Obito been thinking about recently? Oneshot. ObiAnko. Somewhat-Companion-Fic to "Meet the Fugaku."


**Hmm…I suppose this could be a companion fic to "Meet the Fugaku," but I'm not completely sure. :/**

**There's a mention of "meeting the family," but that's about it. 83**

**Anywho, please enjoy! OwO**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the franchise. I only own Obito's parents. All else belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! 8D**

**-\[=]/-**

And so it began. The Tanabata Festival was coming up quite soon, and eighteen-year-old Anko Mitarashi was kimono shopping with Rin Nohara, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Shizune Kato.* Anko wasn't one of those girls that shopped for fun, however, Rin informed her that she knew this year would be a special one—she just knew it! Anko was aware of Rin's sixth sense; she always just seemed to distinguish when good things were coming. So, somewhat reluctantly, the Mitarashi girl went kimono shopping with her friends.

"I just don't understand," Anko said with a quirked brow. "What makes you think this year is so special?"

"It's just a little something," Rin smiled genuinely.

That was when Anko caught on. Rin knew something that she didn't. She wanted to be aware; to _understand_! Although, she was quite aware that Rin would never tell her. It was something that had to be top secret. She sighed and nodded anyway, though, as if she didn't suspect a thing of her friend. As Rin turned to Kurenai and Shizune, Anko thought continuously about one goggle-wearing boy. She kept getting caught up in her daydreams, slipping away from reality. They'd been dating for four years now; he was twenty-years-old now, but he hadn't change in the slightest.

"Anko-Chan," Shizune called her name gingerly in order to snap her out of her thoughts, "come back to reality, sweetheart."

"I'm back already," Anko snickered, nudging Shizune lightly as she did so. "I was just thinking about something."

"Some_thing_," Kurenai laughed sarcastically. "More like some_one_, I believe."

**-\[=]/-**

Obito was at home, contemplating over his decision. He had told Rin and Kakashi head-on what he was planning to do at the Tanabata Festival. They agreed. He was twenty-years-old. They agreed with him that it was about time he get his own home, his own family, his own _life_…. It was evident that they believed Obito's decision was the correct one. He examined the emblem he placed on the dinner table. He had been staring at it for quite a bit now.

"Atama-Kun," Mune, Obito's mother, whispered to her husband, "is he really going to—?"

"Hai, Mune-Chan," Atama confirmed with a single nod, "he is."

"Oh," she squeaked gleefully, tears brimming her eyes. "Atama-Kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I think our Neck-Chan is growing up."*

She was beaming so brightly, he thought she could become a lighthouse, heeding any boats in the night. One tear cut loose as she smiled. She hugged her husband closer to her, burying half her face into his chest. He looped his arm around her waist, smiling himself. They continued to watch their son. They were so pleased with him. In order to obtain such an emblem, you had to seek permission from the heads of the Uchiha Clan. He was doing so much on his own, and his parents couldn't help but be proud of him. He suddenly caught sight of them and grinned toothily.

"I just need to get out the necklace," Obito stated nervously. "Oh, and attach the emblem to it. How hard is it?"

"Which part?" Atama inquired. "Attaching the emblem or asking the question?"

"Hmm…" he thought carefully for a moment or so. He finally reached his conclusion with a sheepish expression. "Both, I guess."

**-\[=]/-**

"Oh try this one on!" or "No, no, _this_ is _so_ you, Anko-Chan!" or "You'd look so beautiful in this one!" Goodness gracious, it never ended. They had to have spent three hours at that terrible place. One after another, Rin, Kurenai, and Shizune shoved the poor girl into several different kimonos and obis. They caught her whispering "kill me now" several times. Each time she did, Kurenai threatened to send her into a genjutsu. She ended up shutting her yap.

"I think we've narrowed it down a bit," Kurenai stated.

"To what? Thirty?" Anko sarcastically commented.

"Calm down," Shizune hushed her, inspecting her hair and eyes more closely. "Which goes with her eyes better?"

That opened up a whole new conversation, along with more predicaments. Anko sighed, shoved her way through the girls, and looked at all three kimonos. None of the colors really fit her. Kurenai picked out a red kimono with white flowers cascaded down the arms. The Mitarashi girl rolled her eyes. Of _course_ that was only fit for Kurenai. Rin had selected a simple lavender kimono. Obviously, Rin would pick that out. She was into simpler things, anyway. Shizune chose a black kimono designed with light blue hearts circling each hem. Only Shizune…

"You guys," Anko sighed. "These don't fit _me_. You all chose what _you_ would want."

They argued with her for several moments, stating they were choosing something for her, only looking into their own interests a miniscule bit. Anko refused to believe that. She sighed, tossed the kimonos to the girls, and forced them to try them on. Once they exited the dressing rooms. Anko smirked. They all looked fabulous! She tied cream colored obi around Rin's waist, making it complete.

As for Kurenai, she _did_ look amazing (and she knew it more than Anko did), but she failed to admit it aloud. She wanted Anko to wear it. The purple-haired woman debated with her, stating it went well with her eyes. Kurenai smirked, agreeing fully. That was when Anko wrapped a black obi around her waist, making her look even more amazing. Then it was time for Shizune. She didn't even _bother_ arguing with Anko. She allowed her to bind a light blue obi above her hips, completing her outfit altogether.

They looked astounding.

"Darn Anko-Chan," Kurenai complimented. "You obviously know what you're doing. What'd you need us for?"

She smirked at the compliment, faked a curtsy, and twirled around. Once she opened her eyes, she saw the perfect kimono in front of her. She grasped it quickly—let's not forget the obi!—and rushed to the dressing room. Anko shut the door immediately, nearly tore off her clothes, and shoved the kimono over her head. The moment she stepped out of the room, the obi tied around her waist, the other girls gasped and beamed. She looked fabulous.

_Oh_, Rin thought to herself, _he's going to _love_ this._

**-\[=]/-**

"Tonight's the night, eh?" Kakashi inquired, meeting Obito at the Uchiha Compound.

"Hai," Obito replied a bit nervously.

He had a simple dark blue kimono with the Uchiha emblem on the back. He had no obi—just a black piece of yarn he tied lightly around his waist. Kakashi asked to see the necklace Anko had given him the day before. Obito gingerly tugged it out of his pocket and handed it to Kakashi. The Uchiha emblem charm was in the center of the necklace she'd had since childhood. He inspected it thoroughly before handing it back to him and nodding.

"Let's go," he instructed. "We still need to get Gai and Asuma, and then we have to meet up with the girls."

"Right," Obito nodded, placing the necklace back in his pocket.

**-\[=]/-**

"Wow," Obito blinked.

Anko was dressed in a purple kimono (the same purple as her hair) that had orange dots circling the hems of the sleeves. He loved the orange, but what caught his eye was the obi. It was like it was made for her or something. It was white with a pattern of red and blue dots in single file. He took another moment to look her over, blushing quite a bit as he did so. Her cheeks were a bit pink, but he failed to take notice of it. He finally got over it and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Going all out for the Uchiha Clan, are we?" he flirted with a smirk.

"I guess," she smiled.

Obito caught hold of her hand, told the others he and Anko would be on their own for a while, and left the group. They ate dango, played several games, made Tanabata wishes, and just spent the entire evening together. During the wishing, Anko held onto her slip of paper for an extra moment. Obito watched her with a soft smile. The minute she opened her eyes, she caught sight of him staring at her.

"What?" she smirked, tying the wish to a branch.

"Nothing," he chuckled, "I just like the way you do things."

He tied his own wish next to hers, kissing the top of her head as he did so.

**-\[=]/-**

Later that night, the two waltzed through the not-so-crowded part of the festival, hand-in-hand. They crossed over a bridge on a river, speaking to one another about random things. Obito's hands began trembling once they reached a certain area in their conversation. Anko caught sight of this and held his hand tighter in hers. He looked up at her, smiling sheepishly as he did so. She smiled back, only with much more confidence.

"What's the matter, Obito-Kun," Anko inquired carefully. "The last time you started shaking was when I asked to meet your family."

"Oh, well, ano…" he began. He finally sighed. "Here, let's go over there."

She nodded. She was baffled, but she agreed to go with him. The second they reached a large rock with a smooth surface, Obito told Anko to sit on it. The first thing that went through her mind was "What's he about to do?" At first, she thought he wanted to break up with her. However, that changed when he squatted down in front of her. Obito wasn't much for tradition. He didn't like the whole "kneeling" idea. This, obviously, still left Anko confused.

He looked her dead in the eyes and reached into his pocket. Shakily, he retrieved the necklace from his pocket. The Uchiha emblem shone brightly on it, which made it easy for Anko to spot so late at night. She didn't understand what he was trying to say to her, though. He unhooked back of the necklace, looped it around her neck, and reattached it. He was blushing quite a bit, wondering how to put it.

"What does this mean, Obito-Kun?" Anko queried softly, fingering the little symbol. "It's a sweet gesture and all. I really like the Uchiha emblem."

"It means…ano…that I-I…really love you, Anko-Chan," Obito began, "and I…I want to be with you forever."

"So, Obito-Kun," she blinked. "Is this…?"

"Mhm," he smiled somewhat shyly. "Will you marry me, Anko-Chan?"

All of a sudden, Anko showed every last one of her emotions. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Obito, being the oblivious man he was, thought it was because she didn't want to get married. He thought he blew it with her. He tried explaining that if she wasn't ready, they wouldn't have to get married. It was all up to her. He loved her, that was why he wanted to get married, but he understood if she didn't love him back.

"Obito-Kun!" she yelled, a smile plastered across her face. "Aishiteru! Hai!"

Suddenly, his frown receded and he grinned toothily, trapping her in an enormous bear hug. She returned it, tears spilling onto his nice kimono. She attempted to wipe them off, but he told her not to bother. She could cry on him all she wanted, so long as they were happy tears. She couldn't believe it. She, Anko Mitarashi, was going to be Anko Uchiha.

**-\[=]/-**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this! 8D **

**I feel kind of sick or whatever right now, so if it sounds weird or corny or stupid…that may be why. OwO"**

***1: ****Shizune Kato:**** So I read recently that Shizune was Dan Kato's niece. There wasn't a last name listed for her, so I just winged it. ;D**

***2: ****Neck-Chan:**** If you read my other fic "Meet the Fugaku," you got this one. ;D I read somewhere that Obito meant "neck" in Japanese, so I made Mune play off of that. XD I know that's nerdy and crap, but…whatever. I think it's cute.**

**Please review! 8D Thank you for reading!**


End file.
